


No Fun for Poor Peter

by Unne



Series: Fun for Peter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek, Consent Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Poor Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Derek is not amused to find Stiles and his uncle making out in his loft. Not amused at all.





	No Fun for Poor Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pure fun of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by Muykke

Derek's POV.

Derek would even have appreciated the sight, weren't his eyes blinded by white fury from the moment he entered his loft and saw them positioned comfortably on the stairs. The pale-skinned boy, shirtless, sat on the upper stair, long restless fingers buried into the hair of an all-too-familiar head. His dear uncle seemed comfortable between Stiles' legs and unaware of Derek's presence, too busy sucking, licking and caressing the teen's torso so that he could't restrain soft moans. Had Stiles no shame? In Derek's own loft! With his own fucking uncle! The werewolf started to growl, baring his teeth. Peter didn't give a fuck and seemed to touch a particularly sensitive spot on Stiles's belly, very close to the belt with his tongue as the teen arched his back and hissed " _Oh yes please, please, more"_. The sound of this voice, hoarse with desire, made Derek shiver. He could smell his arousal, their joined arousal, he could smell Peter all over Stiles and it was driving him crazy, urging him to rip their throats here and now. Besides there was another scent mixed with that of the pair's mutual arousal. Whiskey. Stiles had been drinking whiskey with Derek's own good-for-nothing uncle. There gonna be murder in the loft tonight.

Peter's POV

Peter was enjoying himself immensely. Not only was he making out with a pretty little boy that teased his imagination ever since he first laid eyes on him, he also managed to irritate his most beloved nephew who was watching them right now, no doubt, threatingly moving his formidable eyebrows. Peter made a point of not noticing him and proceeded with stroking teen's back, caressing deliciously soft skin with his fingertips while licking long lines down and down towards Stiles' lower belly, making the teen twist and arch his back and beg for _more, more, please more_. A growl from Derek sounded like music to Peter's ears.

Stiles' POV

Meanwhile Stiles had no fucking idea what the hell was going on. One moment he was a fool enough to accept Peter's invitation to have a drink while waiting for Derek to come back to the loft, second - he and Peter sitting on the sofa, watching Star Wars (Peter's idea) and discussing the right order to watch the films. Surprisingly (or not, fuck creeperwolf and his schemes) Peter talked like a fan and seemed to know the subject well. The conversation grew rather heated. Small touch here, hot glance there - and here he is. Stiles would never admit it willingly later, but it was he who kissed first. Either alcohol got to his brain or his constant sexual tension betrayed him, he didn't know. Peter's lips, so close, so tempting in that little smug smile of his - he couldn't resist the urge to touch them, just you know - to taste how it is to be kissed by a Hale, a pure perfection of a man's beauty (you cannot deny it. Both male Hales are demigods in all that concerns sex appeal). Besides Stiles was somehow sure the Peter will be willing to oblige, meanwhile Derek...well, let's not go there, not now. So apparently they weren't able to make it to the bedroom upstairs. Stiles stumbled and landed his ass rather painfully on one of the fucking stairs. Peter took no time to avert the situation to mutual pleasure. Oh that man knew his business well, Stiles melted under his touches, winced under his hot breath and after some minutes of that sweet torture was such a horny mess, that he was actually moaning for _more, more, please more_ like he had no shame. So the growl from the door took him absolutely by surprise.

"What the fucking hell you think you are doing?!"

Derek POV

_Killkillkill. Rip the throat. Tear in pieces._

Calm down, wolf.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. He is touching mine._

Calm down, wolf. We'll make him stop. Alpha, beta, omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Breathe. Don't shift. Stiles is a grown-up, you know. He is 18, he can make out with whoever he wants.

 _No. Mine_.

You've never claimed him. He is free to choose.

_Mine. MINE!_

Peter POV

It'd always amused Peter to watch his nephew struggle with his inner wolf, to see his vaunted control shattered to pieces. Enraging Derek for fun was trully one of his life purposes. So he took his time to pull himself off Stiles (not without making the boy whimper once more with the quick movement of his tongue over that sensitive spot on his belly) and turned to face enraged Derek.

"What the fucking hell you think you are doing?!"

"And what does it look like, Alpha mine? I should probably apologize that we didn't make it to somewhere more private, but I really don't feel like apologizing. After all little audience always adds to..."

"Take your hands off him, Peter. Now"

 _Oh. Look who seems so calm and is actually so angry._ Peter likes it. _Let's see what else I can extract from you, nephew._

"He would probably object, you know? I am pretty sure he is all into it, nothing like a non-cons here"

"Stiles. Get over here. Now", Derek growled , choosing to ignore his uncle.

"Wh-what?", Stiles stammered finally from behind Peter's back.

"Get here. I won't let this monster lay his hands on you again, promise. Just stand behind my back"

Peter smirked as he watched Stiles gasp for air in his indignation.

"You know what, Derek? Fuck the fuck off!!!!"

_Oh again. That is unexpected._

Stiles' POV

Stiles knows nothing about struggles with inner wolves, but he is pretty sure he is going to freak out now. Probably even go for some throats also. One particular throat, to be precise. He is aroused, he has the most wonderful hard-on he's ever experienced, god, he was about to get laid, fuck it!!! And with a gorgeous, hot and experienced man who would probably have made sure that he had good time all night long in various different positions. And now here comes Derek, of all people, and says he won't let this monster (did Stiles mention that the monster in questions is already half-naked and steaming hot and capable of doing wonderful things with his damned tongue?) to fuck him? Ok. Calm down, Stiles.

"What exactly do you think you are doing now, huh? Saving a maiden-in-distress, probably? Oh, I am sooo grateful, cannot even describe"

"Stiles."

"Don't you stiles me! You are cock-blocking, dude!! Not cool!"

"Stiles, please, Peter would never offer you what you deserve". It is strange, but Derek sounds almost pleading.

"Like really? And what I deserve, Derek? To leave now and go back to my cold and lonely, but chaste virgin bed? I am a human being, I need to be touched, to be kissed, to be molested if you wanna know".

Stiles started descending the stairs, pushing obviously amused Peter to the side. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but you cannot outmouth Stiles.

"No, you better shut up now. All your petty morals will do no good. Sweet Jebus, I am so fed up with your lectures on what is proper and what is not. At least Peter doesn't go about the bush when it comes to taking what he wants. He goes and takes it, smug motherfucker!"

Derek crossed his arms on the chest. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Come on, dude. Do you really think that I haven't noticed your little tricks? Shirtless work-out sessions during pack-nights? Like for real? Throwing me against the wall at least once a week? Staring at me threatingly so that I kinda got used to having a fear-boner when around you?"

"You... You have had a fear-boner for.. me?", Derek suddenly turned crimson.

"Duude, everyone noticed, but you. Observation isn't your thing, right? Do you know what they call someone like you? A tease! A fucking tease, because you keep making me aroused, but back off once I try to make a step forward".

Stiles brushed away a vague realization that it's alcohol in his blood that suddenly made him so bold as he found himself standing just in front of Derek, closer to him actually than was strictly necessary.

"So you know what, Derek? Fuck off and let me have some fun!!!"

Derek's POV

Was Derek imagining things or did Stiles really said that Derek aroused him? Well, Derek had fantasized about it a lot in the privacy of his night hours - Stiles, slightly blushing, confessing timidly his desires to protective and welcoming Derek, soft kisses, sweet moans of pleasure, shy caresses of an innocent teenager... What Derek never could imagine however is this stream of accusations and fowl language. And it kinda... worked for him? Oh God. He inhaled Stiles's scent and closed his eyes for a second.

"Stop being unreasonable, Stiles. If my advances were not unwelcome to you, you should have given me a hint".

"A hint, Der? Would a poster "Fuck me already" do? Because I am pretty sure I have tried everything else".

Derek could only stare at Stiles in astonishment for a few seconds that probably delivered the wrong message to the teen as he rolled his eyes almost Hale-style.

"So I thought. Peter, would you mind giving me a hand here? Pun intended"

"You wish is my command, little one". Peter's voice finally got Derek out of his stupor, he growled and before the teen had time to step back, grabbed him, threw him over the shoulder and started towards the bedroom.

Peter's POV.

Oh crap. No fun, no fun at all is allowed to poor Peter. Now that those two have finally dissolved their issues with mutual attraction, Peter is highly unlikely to get his hands on Stiles again. What a shame, and he has already formed a plan of corrupting the delectable boy. What a waste of time. What a waste of opportunity. Crap. Peter sighed and lifted himself from the stairs. Perhaps he will be able to jerk off while listening to Stiles' moans from behind the door. Well, if his worthless nephew is able to make him moan. Screw him. Pun intended.

Stiles' POV

Stiles woke up to the worst hangover he had ever experienced so it took him some time to notice the surroundings. Black sheets were definitly not something he was used to. Light was falling from the different angle. Smell was... Holy Crap! He was in Derek's bedroom! In Derek's own bed! Fully clothed! Wait, why was he fully clothed? Shit. Shit. Shit. He had some vague feeling that they had been about to have incredibly good angry sex, but what had happened instead? Stiles got up with some difficulty and started pacing the room, desperately trying to remember.

"So Derek brought me here caveman-style, tossed me on the bed, nice one, dude. What happened next? Oh, motherfucker. He left. He left, saying that he would never touch me while I am full and cannot give consent. Fucking idiot. Here we go again. Can't believe it". Stiles moaned in frustration, bit his lower lip and rushed to the bedroom's door, eager to leave to avoid any awkward conversation probably planned for him by that prude of a werewolf. He hardly touched the knob however as the door was thrown open. A very angry Derek Hale standing behind it. A very shirtless Derek Hale with all his biceps and abs very visible. Did he stand there all that time waiting for Stiles to move? It looks like creepiness runs in the family after all. "So", Stiles swallowed.

"So", Derek repeated moving his impossible eyebrows in mock. "Someone said yesterday that he had a fear boner for me. If this someone, now sober, is still interested, he certainly has an opportunity to make it up for making out with Peter"

"Oh"

"Oh is not the answer, Stiles. I need you to form it in more extended sentence"

"Yeah, yeah, I am ... I am interested"

Derek narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Very well then. On your knees"

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and see the second part of the series if you are more interested in Steter ending:)


End file.
